ShortFic: HunKaiHanSoo
by opikyung0113
Summary: ini shortfic GAJE soalnya buatnya juga cuma beberapa menit aja kalo penasaran langsung baca aja ..


Title: JELOUS!

Author : opikyung0113

Genre : gatau

Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo,

Pairing : HunKaiHanSoo

Other Cast: member exo

Rate : tentukan sendiri

disclaimer: story is mine

warning: yaoi, typo(s), one shot.. SHORTFIC.. GAJEE..

don't like,

don't read..

* * *

"ehh lay hyung.. aku ingin pergi keluar sebentar.." jawab kyungsoo kepada lay tanpa menoleh karena masih sibuk memakai sepatu.

"sudah izin kepada manager hyung?"

"nde.. aku sudah meminta izin hyung.."

"apa kau sudah meminta izin ke pada yang lain?"

"ehh kalu yang ituuu beeell-"

"huahahahahaa.. ya nanti aku akan memberi tahu yang lain.." kyungsoo pun memeluk lay setelah selesai memakai sepatu.

"gomawo hyung.."

"eh tapi kau ingin berkencan dengan siapa eoh?"

"mwo? Aku tidak berkencan.. hanyaaa sajaaa.."

"hanya saja? Apa? Soo?" tanya lay mengintrogasi kyungsoo.

"ehh.. ituu… mm.. aku…" tangan kiri kyungsoo meremas ujung hoodie yang ia pakai dan tangan kanannya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"itu apa?" lay menggoda kyungsoo. Menyudutkannya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"itu.. itu.. cheondoong sunbae mengajak ku ke lotte world hyung.."

"cheondoong sunbae dari mblaq itu?"

"nde.."

"kapan kali-"

"sudah ya hyung aku mau berangkat ^^ paipai sampai bertemu saat nanti malam.." kata-kata lay di potong oleh kyungsoo yang dengan segera berlari keluar dari dorm. Lay hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja. Sambil berlalu ke ruang tengah.

…

"lay hyung apa kau lihat kyungsoo hyung? Sepertinya dari beberapa jam yang lalu ia tak terlihat" tanya sehun yang baru kembali dari kedai bubble tea dan melihat lay sedang duduk manis di ruang tengah bersama luhan, kai, baekhyun, dan chanyeol sambil menonton televisi.

"hmm.. kyungsoo sedang kencan sepertinya.."

"mwo?" sehun terbelalak kaget. Begitu juga kai, luhan, baekhyun dan chanyeol. Mereka mengkerutkan alis mereka bersamaan. Seingat mereka semua member sedang berada di dorm -kecuali kyungsoo-.

"pergi dengan siapa hyung?" kini giliran kai yang bertanya kepada lay.

"hey yixing jangan bercanda.. seingatku semua member disini lengkap hanya kyungsoo saja yang tak ada.." luhan menatap datar lay sambil menyeruput bubble tea yang di belikan oleh sehun.

"siapa yang bilang kyungsoo pergi dengan salah satu di antara kita?" lay menatap luhan tajam.

"MWOOO?" teriak sehun, kai dan luhan. Baekhyun dan chanyeol hanya memutar bola mata mereka malas. Begitu juga lay.

"lalu ia pergi kemana dan dengan siapa? Ryeowook hyung?" kini giliran baekhyun bertanya. Sepertinya ia ikut mulai penasaran.

"Cheondoong sunbaenim.. mereka berdua sepertinya berkencan ke lotte world" jawab lay santai.

"…." Mereka terlihat berpikir. Tentang sunbaenim mereka yang bernama cheondoong? Mereka menatap lay meminta penjelasan.

"aku tau kalian sudah tua! Kyungsoo pergi bersama anggota mblaq" mendengar jawaban dari lay, bola mata mereka membulat sempurna meniruka kan bola mata kyungsoo -meskipun lebih besar bola mata kyungsoo-.

"MWOO?" lay menutup telinganya setelah mendengar teriakan kai, sehun, luhan, baekhyun dan chanyeol yang sedari tadi sibuk menyimak percakapan yang lain.

-skip time-

"AKU PULANGGGGGG!" kyungsoo memasuki dorm dengan 2 buah kantung belanjaan yang berisikan 12 bubble tea (salah satunya milik kyungsoo).

"kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana kencannya?" tanya lay dari arah dapur. Kyungsoo pun memasuki area dapur menaruh kantung belanjaan miliknya itu.

"kyung kau sudah pulang?" kini giliran xiumin yang menyembulkan kepalanya.

"eh xiumin hyung.. nde hyung aku sudah pulang.. ini aku membawakan semuanya bubble tea.." kyungsoo memberika plastic yang yang bertuliskan 'to EXO-M' ke pada xiumin. Dan menaruh di kulkas plastic yang bertuliskan 'to EXO-K'.

"ini semua kau yang membelinya?" tanya xiumin yang memberikan ekspresi takjub.

"ituu.. di belikan cheondoong sunbae hyung.."

"semuanya?" kyungsoo hanya mengangguk imut dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan xiumin.

"daebakkkkk… kalau begitu setiap hari saja kau berkencan dengan cheondoong sunbae-mu itu" xiumin meninggalkan dapur setelah di hadiahi tatapan tajam oleh lay, dan ekspresi 'owl eye' O_O dari kyungsoo.

Atas usul lay yang menyuruh kyungsoo mandi untuk menyegarkan dirinya. Kyungsoo pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya setelah mengambil pakaian dan underwear yang bersih. Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan handuk. Ia sudah mendapati kai, luhan dan sehun duduk di tepi ranjang milik luhan sedang menatap dirinya tajam.

"eh kalian sedang apa berkumpul disini?" kyungsoo bertanya kepada ketiga insane yang memberikan hadiah kepada kyungsoo (maksud hadiah adalah tatapan tajam).

"kami sedang menunggu mu soo!" seru luhan. Sehun mendekati kyungsoo

"ya kami menunggu mu hyung!" sehun berbisik sedikit sensual dengan suara serak di telinga kyungsoo yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"ada apa menunggu ku? " kyungsoo menggantungkan handuknya di tempat awal ia mengambilnya.

"kami ingin penjelasan tentang kemana kau seharian ini sampai menjelang malan baru kembali?" luhan menatap kyungsoo dingin. Tak kalah seperti tatapan sehun dan kai.

"hmm.. aku baru saja kembali dari lotte world.."

"dengan siapa hyung?" kai membuka suara.

"hmm.. dengan.. dengann.."

"dengan?" tanya HunKaiHan bersamaan dengan nada menyelidik.

"dengannn.. cheondoong sunbaenim.."

"kenapa kau tak meminta izin kepada kami?" mereka bertiga kembali bertanya dengan kompak.

"aku sudah meminta izin kepada manager hyung.. lagi pula kenapa dengan kalian?"

"kenapa?" mereka bertiga kembali -LAGI- berkompakan ria sambil menautkan alis mereka.

"iya kenapa memang aku harus meminta izin kepada kalian.."

"karena kami NAMJACHINGU-MU soo!" kembali dengan kompak.

"mwo? Sejak kapan?" ketiga serigala kutub itu segera mengelilingi kyungsoo.

"sejak kita bertiga selalu bersama" seru luhan menyeringai.

"sekarang pilih mana hyung? Susah berjalan seminggu atau sebulan?"

"mwo? Kalian gila eoh? Aniyoo!" kyungsoo pun bergegas berjalan menuju pintu masuk kamarnya.

"oke pilihannya seminggu.." seru sehun menarik lengan kyungsoo dan membantingnya kekasur milik luhan. Lalu di ikuti kai dan luhan. Sepertinya mereka bertiga sudah tidak sabar untuk menerkam si mata bulat.

'Gulp'

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar ketika dia sudah terbaring di kasur karena di tarik oleh sehun dan di banting dengan kasar. Ia melihat 3 wajah setan mengerikan dan 6 pasang mata yang berkital. Dan seringan seringan setan yang di tunjukan untuknya. Luhan, kai, dan sehun menjilat bibir atas mereka setelah mereka berhasil mengelilingin kyungsoo dan melihat posisi kyungsoo yang sudah tidak berdaya. Kyungsoo pun berteriak minta tolong.

"ANDWEEEEEEEEE! SIAPA PUN TOLONGGGG AK~"

END ^^

* * *

annyeong ^^ selamat sore saya ngepost shortfic gaje nih hehe ^^

ini just shortfic ^^ author lagi bingung soalnya mau bikin apiring apalagi buat bikin ff selanjutnya..

author udah jatuh cinta sama crack pair hunsoo jadi bingung kalo mau bikin crack pair yang lain takut gagal apalai yang berbau nc ^^ udah kapok..

pokoknya jgn lupa RnR

READandREVIEW ya ^^ pai pai...


End file.
